Hurt
by eichenschild
Summary: Fíli gets wounded during the battle of the Stone Giants. Not only does his brother have to cope with the unfamiliar circumstances, even his uncle Thorin for once seems a little shaken.


I actually did not intend to start this profile with a One-Shot but oh well, here we go!

A little something for maonethedwarf from Tumblr, who requested a hurt/angsty/comfort Fíli ficlet. No "Durincest" but strong family bonds ahead. Maybe you'll like it ;)

* * *

"FÍLI!"

The desperate scream still resounded in his head as he was yanked away, his fingertips barely brushing his brothers hand. Just a little more, only a few inches and he could have held on, maybe jump on the ledge Kíli was on. The words got stuck in his throat as he reached out once more, his feet slipping on the wet, black stone below. He didn't even realize how close to the abyss he stood, until Bofur violently pulled him back by his hood, nearly choking him.

Then he was gone.  
His brother had disappeared from sight, just like his uncle. Before them was nothing but darkness, lightning struck into the black rocks around them and the ground below trembled uncontrollably with every step the Stone Giant made.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!", he heard someone scream in the dark and he dug his hands into the closest niche he could find. The rocks were slippery from the rain, no roots or plants grew to hold onto and the shaking wouldn't stop.

_'Please let them be fine. Please. Anyone who hears this. Let them be fine.'_

They saw the enormous black stonewall for only a split second, before they crashed into it.

He heard the creaking, rumbling and crunching, a flash of searing pain cut through his chest, he screamed, then the lights went out.

When he came around again, he found his uncle kneeling by his side, rain still pouring down on them but the ground didn't shake as badly anymore.

"Fíli", Thorin reached out, trying to turn his elder nephew on his back but the boy flinched and hissed immediately as another bolt of pain shot through his shoulder and arm. "He's hurt! We must find shelter!",

"Hurt?!", Kíli tried to push his way past Dwalin and Glóin, not caring if he shoved them closer to the abyss. "Why is he hurt? Is it bad?" His voice was shaking badly and he nearly fell a few times before he reached his brother. Seeing Fíli in pain hurt him more than any physical wound ever could have and he was close to tears as he sunk down next to his brother.

"Fíli, look at me. You'll be fine. You hear me? You'll be fine."

"Dwalin!", Thorin bellowed. "Help me get him up and carry him to the cave over there! We need a dry place to rest!"

Dwalin pushed his way through the company and, shoving his large hand under Fílis left armpit while Thorin held onto his right, lifted the young dwarf up as gently as he could. He nearly dropped him again, when Fíli cried out in pain, giving his brother a heart attack.

"What have you done?!", Kíli snarled at the much bigger and older dwarf, causing Dwalin to pull a face in surprise.

"Nothin'! His shoulder must be dislocated."

"Get him in the cave. We'll take care of everything then", Thorin commanded and began to carefully tow Fíli towards the cave, Dwalin firmly holding onto the younger dwarves sides and hips, instead of his arm.

They laid Fíli down in the driest and warmest place of the cave, carefully bedded on Thorins massive fur coat. The youngster flinched under every touch, not able to mutter a single word. Not a second later was his brother beside him, gently clutching his hand.

"Glóin, get a fire going and put a kettle on. Balin, get some St John's Wort and boil it for him to drink. We need to set his shoulder", Thorin ruled and everyone hurried to his respective task.

"Set his shoulder?", Kílis puzzled glance wandered from his uncle to Dwalin, who began to remove his hand gear. "What are you gonna do?"

But Thorin ignored him entirely.

"Dwalin, you keep his back straight, I'll push the joint back in. Make sure he doesn't flinch."

"Understood."

"Fíli", Thorin now turned to his nephew who witnessed the hassle in a daze. Pulling a dagger, Thorin held the haft to Fílis face. "Bite down on this. This is going to hurt."

"What?! What on earth are you doing to him!", Kílis demur remained unheard.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Then everything happened very fast. Dwalin took hold of Fíli, pressing the daggers' haft between his teeth, nodded to Thorin and the following snap echoed through the entire cave, causing the other dwarves to flinch and pull faces.

Fíli did not make a sound. Instead, it was his brother who cried out and fell backwards, nearly burning his hand on the fireplace. Shaking like a leaf, he stared as Dwalin gently laid Fíli down again.

Thorin moved again first. Like a deflating balloon, he slumped down next to his nephew and sighed relieved, as if he had been holding his breath for the entire time. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, a barely visible smile appeared on his worried features.

"You'll be fine now."

Not a second later, Kíli was by his brothers other side again.

"Are you well? Does it hurt?"

"He will need a good rest now", Thorin replied in Fílis stead, smiling gently underneath his thick, slowly greying beard. "Keep him company."

Kíli nodded, carefully lifting Fílis head to place on his lap. He pushed one of the braided strands from his face and carefully stroked the blond mane of his older brother.

"You just screamed like a girl there", Fílis voice sounded croaky but already a little bemused.

"I… no I didn't!", Kíli protested, barely able to hide the relief and joy in his voice. His brother was going to be fine again. He hadn't lost him for good after all.

Balin hurried over, a steaming mug in his hands. He placed it down next to Fílis head and smiled assuring.

"Let it cool a little, then drink the whole thing, laddie. Eases the pain and lets you sleep a little better."

Fíli nodded faintly

"Master Baggins", Thorin demanded.

Bilbo, who had been clinging onto the solid rock in his back, startled and shocked while he watched the entire procedure and not able to move a muscle, snapped back into reality and blinked for a moment, before a timid "Y-Yes?" came as a reply.

"When we were in Bag End I overheard a story of your great uncle I believe? The one who invented golf?"

"My- my great great great great uncle actually. And not only did he invent the game of golf, he was able to ride a horse as well!"

"A hobbit that can actually ride?", Kíli curiously asked, a small grin already plastered to his lips. But it wasn't just the youngest of the company listening up. Fílis eyes, though half closed, were fixed on Bilbo, sparkling a little at the promise of a good story.

"Yes, yes he could ride. A real horse even!"

"Would you mind telling the story, Master Baggins?"

"Sure. Sure", Bilbo smiled. "If Fíli would like to hear it."

"I think I'd like that very much", Fílis smile nearly made Kílis chest burst with joy.

Bilbo settled down next to the young hobbits and began to tell the story of Bullroarer Took, the battle against the goblins and also explained the rules of golf, should any of them ever intend to play it. Even though Fíli dozed off every now and then, Kíli remained still, stroking his brothers hair and listened to the tale. Even the other dwarves hung on Bilbos' words, except for two.

Thorin had listened for a while, watching his nephews and then silently left the cave. Outside he took a deep breath and jerked a little, when he heard Balins voice in his back.

"You alright laddie?"

"Yes, I was just- I."

"Needed some fresh air?"

"Yes", Thorin admitted.

"Can't blame ye. If this had been my boy, I would've been scared too. But he'll be fine."

"He will. Balin?"

"Huh?"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Anything laddie."

Thorin mischievously glimpsed into the cave, smirking a little.

"Don't tell my sister anything about this."

"In Durins name, no! She would throttle you by your necklace!"

"Yes. Yes she would."


End file.
